Another Paige?
by thheavenmagic
Summary: Are there two Paiges in the world? What happened to Leo?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters. Only the storyline.  
  
AN: Piper and Leo never broke up. Wyatt is six and Chris is 4. After being born the grown-up Chris went back the future. Paige still lives in the manor doing temp jobs. Pheobe now lives in Hong Kong with Jason and is loving it. So far, no demons have showed up to try to hurt her. The two have been talking about getting married but Jason hasn't proposed yet. This is my first story so please be kind!  
  
Wyatt was headed off for the first day of school. Just before leaving the house Piper gave him a long speech about not using magic. Wyatt had learned to control the use of his force field, making it safer for him to be around normal kids but Piper is still worried about him exposing magic.  
Piper stood in front of the stove heating up some lunch. Leo was upstairs playing with Chris. All of a sudden Chris came running down the stairs crying. Piper quickly turned off the stove and ran over to her son. "What's wrong baby?" she asked as she picked him up. Chris tried to respond couldn't be understood through his tears. The only word Piper could pick up on was daddy. "Oh my god, Leo!"  
At that moment Paige came walking in the front door. Noticing the crying Chris, she held out her arms to him. For some odd reason, Chris shrank back against his mother and away from Paige. With looks of bewilderment on both sisters, Paige took two or three steps away. Piper quickly explained everything that had happened. They both ran upstairs to find Leo. All the upstairs rooms were found to contain no Leo. When they got to the attic however they found something unbelievable standing in front of the book of shadows. A second Paige.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Give ideas about where to go with this story next. I need all the help I can get! 


	2. will the real Paige please stand up?

AN: Just to keep the two Paiges apart I will call that Paige by the book Paige 2 and the Paige with Piper Paige 1!  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Piper asked.  
  
"Get away from her, Piper, she's evil!" said Paige 2.  
  
Don't listen to her, Piper, she's the one that's evil!" said Paige 2.  
  
Piper didn't know who to believe anymore. She didn't know who to trust. As calm as she could, Piper finally spoke, "Both of you go and sit in the living room until I can figure this out." Piper had no idea why she felt so calm about the situation, but strangely enough, she did. She walked to the nursery to put Chris down for his nap and after taking the baby monitor, she walked into the attic. She hadn't used the baby monitor in a while, but she wasn't taking any chances. It was the best way to be sure that her son was all right.  
  
After careful searching, she found that the book had nothing on the subject. She decided to give them each a survey so to speak. This survey would have questions that only she, her sisters, and Leo knew the answer to.  
  
Before this survey could take place though, she had to try to find Leo. She tried calling to him even though she didn't think it would work. After that failed, she tried scrying for him. That failed also. He was either "Up There" or in another plane. She wouldn't even start to think about him being dead. There was no way that she would just give up on him like that. Before long Chris would come home and she couldn't bear to tell her son that his father was missing.  
  
Piper decided to go downstairs and check on the Paiges. One Paige got in enough trouble on her own, she couldn't stop to think what kind of trouble could be created with two Paiges. Besides if she found the real Paige, she would have the power of two to find her husband.  
  
Downstairs, both Paiges sat on the couch glaring at each other. They would both fight to the finish for Piper's trust. At that moment, Piper came walking down the stairs with two pieces of paper in her hand. "These are tests," she explained "only the true Paige would know the answers to these questions. But before you begin let me do one thing." Piper held out a black magic marker. She wrote a number 1 on one Paiges paper and wrote a number 1 on her hand. The other Paige got a number 2 written in the same places. "This will help me tell you apart." Piper said. With a grin and a wave she ran back upstairs. Both Paiges began right away on the ten question tests.  
  
Piper checked on Chris and then ran downstairs. Both Paiges were done with their tests. Piper looked at the papers carefully and compared the answers. Only one question had different answers. For the question "What was the first thing you orbed?" Paige 1 wrote candle while Paige 2 wrote blanket. Piper quickly turned around and with a quick flick of her wrists blew up Paige 2. Paige 1 ran up to Piper and quickly hugged her.  
  
The sisters ran up the to the attic to check the book some more. The two could find nothing.  
  
What now? Will the sisters find Leo?  
  
Please review! I don't plan to update until I get more reviews. I need feedback! You work with me and I will work with you! 


End file.
